Nadia David
Nadia David (April 18th, 1986) was born in Tel Aviv Israel to Bar David and her husband Tamir David. Her father was a mossad operative. As a descendant of Nadab one of the Crimson Knives she was expected from a young age to become an Assassin. But it wasn't until her older brother Akim David was killed in a suicide attack that she was determined to become one. Her father agreed to train her. In 2002 she became a full fledged assassin, and then in 2007 she joined Mossad. She is a very talented assassin who believes that the Crimson Knife should be rightfuly hers. She met Purple Blade for the first time in 2010. The two have run into each other several times. She even saved her life on one occassion. =Childhood= Nadia's father used to tell her and her brother magnificent tales of her ancestor Nadab of the Crimson Knives. She loved hearing the stories, but wasn't sold on becoming an assassin herself. She just wanted to be normal, go to school, and get a normal job. But when she was ten years old her brother was killed in a suicide attack in Tel Aviv. Her brothers death was enough to make her want to become an assassin. She hated terrorism, and wanted to, like her ancestor, bring justice to those who were evil. =Becoming an Assassin= Nadia underwent training for six years. Her father would train her to blend into the crowd, the vital parts of the body as well as how to shoot a gun. She became proficient with shooting by the time she was 14 years old. But she still didn't kill anyone. Her father wouldn't let her until she turned 16. Before then she had to stick to learning stealth. But at 16 she was given her first target. She was to kill a terorrist who planned a suicide bombing on a synagouge. She knew lives were at stake. She managed to kill him without any difficulties, and was finally a full fledged assassin. =Mossad Operative= It would be a while before she would be able to join Mossad. Until then she honed her skills killing Terrorists. At 21 however she finally became a Mossad Operative. She would be able to legally kill Terrorists. This was her dream. She helped to stop several terrorist attacks in not only Israel, but all over the world. In her first year with Mossad she killed an estimated 100 terrorists. She knew the dangers that they posed to the world. Nadia's skills improved as she killed more and more terrorists. She soon became one of the best assassins in the world. =Meeting Purple Blade= In November of 2010 she was assigned to kill Yuri Vonakoff a Russian ex-patriot who was selling information to Iran. It was there that she met Yvonne Zimmerman whom she told to back off. But the CIA refused to back off, and still wanted the kill themselves. Though she didn't meet Purple Blade at the time, the two were competing to get the kill. Nadia was too late to the party however, as Cyan had killed Vonakoff by 7:30 half an hour before Nadia was able to get there. Nadia was impressed by Cyan's skill, but was disappointed she didn't get to take Vonakoff out personally. The two would officially meet on Decmeber 4th. Nadia was meant to bring in Daniel Ruby as an informant for Mossad who would sell secrets to Israel. But it was a trap for Nadia. Nadia was disappointed in Purple Blade for betraying her own kind -- the Crimson Knives. The CIA managed to detain her, and exchanged her with Isreal for information on a terrorist cell that was planning an attack in Chicago. It was her first time meeting Purple Blade, but it would not be her last. Nadia would save Purple Blade's life when Slayer kidnapped her. She followed Cyan, and discovered that she had been taken by another assassin. Nadia saved Cyan's life by getting her to the hospital on time. She was also on the team that would transfer Cyan to Langley. They were ambushed en route, and Naida helped fight off the would-be-assassins. This was the last time the two would meet before she moved to [Bay. =Gemini Murders= Nadia assisted the CIA, and met up with Cyan in Indigo Bay. The two would work together to work to take down The Elders Council. Nadia helped also to keep an eye on Alicia Fairley after discovering she was an assassin known as The Bloody Angel. She posed as someone on vacation while in Indigo Bay. She stayed at the Chevalier Hotel during her time there. As soon as the murders were over, she left. =Quotes= "You should be ashamed of yourself assassin. As a daughter of the Crimson Knives... you have betrayed one of your own!" "Hmph. You are naive Cyan Lynn." "Didn't save any for us, I see. I'm disappointed." Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:MISTX0